Leave Out All The Rest
by DarkBlue86
Summary: The strange thing about disappearing in the middle of the night, isn't that you want to be found… It's that you're hoping someone cares enough to stop at nothing in order to find you…
1. Prolouge

Leave Out All The Rest  
**By:** DarkBlue 86  
**Summary:** _The strange thing about disappearing in the middle of the night, isn't that you want to be found… It's that you're hoping someone cares enough to stop at nothing in order to find you…  
_**Rating:** T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set post-DT.  
**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers does not belong to me. Thankfully, they're now back under the control of Saban. Please read & review :)

**Prolouge**

The last letter had been delivered mere moments before 21-year-old Kira Ford had scheduled her departure time. With her last bag tucked safely in the trunk of her car, she closed it and turned back to give her childhood home one final glance. It was the coward's way out, doing what she was. Letters, part explanation, part apology, delivered to her three best friends and former mentor and teacher, because she couldn't face them and tell them the truth. She knew that leaving in the middle of the night would only make it worse.

But she knew that if they knew the real reason, they'd try to tell her it wasn't true, that she wasn't what she thought she was.

A failure.

Sighing, Kira glanced away from her house as she felt tears stinging the back of her eyes. Now was not the time for tears. Shrugging her jacket up and over her shoulders, Kira opened the door to her car and paused momentarily to glance back at her house.

"Goodbye." Came the whispered comment, before she climbed in and slowly pulled away from the curb.

* * *

The shrill sound of a ringing phone startled 22-year-old Conner McKnight awake. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned over and grabbed the cordless phone lying on his nightstand. As he picked it up, his fingers brushed against a soft white envelope, with his name etched on the front, leaning up against the photo frame, tucked beside his phone. Frowning he reached over with his free hand and grabbed it as well. Sitting up, he dropped the envelope into his lap and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked, cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he set about opening the envelope up.

"What the hell is this?" A voice on the other end of the phone demanded just as Conner pulled a single, twice folded sheet out of the envelope.

"Ethan?" He asked, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damned well what I'm talking about!" Ethan snapped back. "The letter, Conner." Frowning slightly, Conner unfolded the letter.

"Hold on… I've got a letter here, give me a minute." He muttered in response as he began to read the typed letter.

'_Conner,_

_I owe you an apology, but right now it's one that I can't give you. By the time you read this and realize what it means, I'll be long gone. You're probably wondering why I've left, and more-so why I couldn't, or wouldn't tell you in person._

_I've thought a lot about what happened in New York two years ago. Between you, Ethan, Dr. Oliver and Trent, you've all spent countless hours trying to boost my spirits and remind me that you guys never thought I was a failure._

_Doesn't change what I think about myself though._

_I'm taking the coward's way out by not doing this in person. But I know for a fact that if I were to openly tell each of you that I was leaving for some unknown place, you'd fight me on it and keep me from going. That's what I love about you guys, you'd do absolutely everything in your power to make sure that I'm happy, loved and appreciated. That means more to me than you realize._

_But, I need a fresh start. A place where people won't know me, or judge me based on the failures of my past… To do this, I'm leaving. I can't tell you where I'm going, mostly because that defeats the purpose of leaving. But please know that I'll be safe. Promise._

_Goodbyes are not forever, goodbyes are not the end… They simply mean I'll miss you, until we meet again…_

_Love,_

_Kira.'_

The letter slipped from Conner's hands, drifting back down to his bed. "Wh…What?" He murmured, his voice filled with emotion.

"That's what we'd like to know." Ethan stated with a sigh. "Trent, Dr. Oliver and I all got one, and I'm assuming you just read yours." Reaching over, Conner grabbed his cell phone and punched in Kira's familiar cell phone number.

"Give me a minute." He all but snapped at Ethan who had began to ramble on about who knows what, that Conner couldn't be bothered to listen to. Pressing the phone to his ear, it rang once before an automated recording came on.

"_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. Please hang up, and try your call again."_

"Her cell phone was disconnected." He muttered as he chucked the phone against his sheets.

"Yeah, we already called it about fifteen times." Came the reply from the former blue ranger. "Dr. Oliver called her parents… Turns out they knew that Kira was leaving, but they don't know where she was going."

"What about e-mail?" Conner demanded, his tone edging on frantic. The sigh that Ethan gave did nothing to ease his mind.

"No longer exists." His friend replied solemnly.

"So… You're saying she's disappeared?" Conner whispered.

"With no way for us to find her…"


	2. By The Way

**Leave Out All The Rest**  
**Chapter 1** – By The Way  
**By: **DarkBlue 86  
**Summary:** _The strange thing about disappearing in the middle of the night, isn't that you want to be found… It's that you're hoping someone cares enough to stop at nothing in order to find you…  
_**Rating**: T  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Set post-DT.  
**Author's Note:** Thank you all very much for the kind reviews! All will be explained eventually, through the course of the story. I do have a method to my madness as to why Kira left, and why it was done in the middle of the night. Enjoy chapter one!

'_It's not like before  
__You've left nothing here  
__It's all disappeared  
__It hurts me to see  
__That we've been a lie  
__Would it have hurt you to try?'_

_By The Way – Theory of a Deadman feat. Chris Daughtry_

_

* * *

_

The cool morning breeze jarred 25-year-old Kira Ford from her thoughts, as she stared out at the waves breaking against the sand behind her house. Shifting on her feet, she balanced her steaming coffee mug in one hand, while her free hand pulled her sweater closer around her body. Her thoughts drifted to the past four years, and how much she had changed since her departure from Reefside.

'_Exactly four years ago today I realized how much of a coward I actually was.'_ She thought bitterly as she took a long sip of her coffee. Four years ago, Kira Ford had all but ceased to exist. She knew that her friends would look for her, searching in anyway possible. Thankfully, Kira had planned in far enough in advance. Weeks prior to her departure, she legally changed all her information over from Kira Ford, to Kiara Fenton. Her bank accounts had been drained and all the money moved over to her new account in Stoney Rapids. Lastly, her credit cards had been paid off, closed and destroyed.

To the rest of the world, Kira Ford had dropped off the face of the earth. Only one person knew where she was, and had promised to take her secret to their grave. Shaking her head slightly, she took another mouthful of coffee before moving back into her bedroom. Carefully, she closed the door behind her, mindful of her still slumbering partner in Kira's large king size bed. Smiling softly, she moved over to the bathroom and began to straighten her hair and finish up her morning routine. She exited the adjoining bathroom nearly twenty minutes later, setting her empty mug on the nightstand beside the bed. Moving to her dresser, Kira grabbed a grey soft-knit top with an oversized v-neck, as well as a blank tank top. She pulled off the large hoodie she had been wearing and tossed it to the ground to reveal her naked backside. Quickly, she pulled on her selected items.

"Mmm, I preferred what you weren't wearing before." A groggy male voice commented from behind her, startling Kira slightly as she turned around.

"Morning sleepyhead." She teased. Slowly, 27-year-old Chris Harrison pushed himself up onto his elbows and give Kira a lazy grin.

"Mornin' Kia." Came his reply, using his trademark nickname for the former yellow ranger. Smiling, Kira pulled on her jeans and shirts before moving over to the bed. Kneeling on the mattress, she leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a slow, tender kiss. After a long minute had passed, Chris pulled away slowly, his arms slipping around her.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" He asked huskily, causing a blush to creep up her neck. Even after two years of being with Chris, Kira found herself still overly affected by his words, and more specifically his voice. Giving him a slight smile she shook her head in response.

"You know I can't… I've got a final in forty minutes." Came the soft reply. Frowning slightly, Chris sighed. His hands rubbed her back for a moment before he sat up and pulled her closer, flipping her under his naked body, his lips pressing to hers in a heated kiss. "Hey!" She giggled in surprise as he tucked his hands under her back and brought her closer to him.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." Chris grinned against her lips. It took him a few moments before he slowly released her. "Are you spinning tonight?" He questioned as he rolled over onto his back and watched as she straightened out her clothing. Turning slightly, she gave him a smile.

"It's Friday Chris… Do you really think Peyton would let Zack spin when she knows the crowds are going to be massive?" Came the response as he slowly began to move from the bed. "Anyway, I need to head to campus… I'll see you at there tonight?" With a nod from Chris, she smiled again and gave him a small wave before exiting her bedroom. It took her a few moments to gather her supplies for class before stuffing them in her shoulder bag and exiting the house. As she climbed into her car and turned it on, the local radio station was discussing the morning news, and one particular story caught her interest.

"_It seems that strange things are afoot in California again these days. A string of recent explosions and sightings from Stoney Rapids to Reefside have authorities baffled, and many people are wondering if this is related to the strange occurrences that happened in Reefside 8 years ago. For those of you who don't remember, or are too young to, the last time strange happenings occurred, the power rangers were involved and subsequently saved the city and the state of California."_

Kira was thankful to roll up to a red light as she froze, her blood running cold as memories came flooding back to her. Memories she thought that she had buried in her past and forgotten about. It had been 8 years since she had been a power ranger. Her mind drifted back to all the memories, happy, sad, indifferent to the entire situation. She was startled out of her thoughts for the second time that morning, by a car horn blaring behind her, forcing Kira to realize that the light had changed.

* * *

Standing high above the city, watching the small black sedan drive down the main streets of Stoney Rapids towards the university campus, there was a woman whose dark hair swirled in the morning breeze. She wore a tight black dress that cut off mid-thigh, with a plunging, strapless neckline. Lying on her chest was a dark amulet in the shape of a star. Her face was concealed by a black mask. The metal bone of the mask was hidden behind black lace, outlining the shape of her face and leaving her eyes free. The 'empty space' between was covered with a see-through purple lace, accentuating her emerald eyes.

The woman smiled as she saw dark storm clouds brewing over the coastline, heading directly for Stoney Rapids.

"It's time."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The feminine voice called out over the loud speaker, grabbing the attention from the crowd. "Welcome to another kick-ass Friday night at The Grid!" The large crowd erupted in loud cheers, catcalls and whistles as 36-year-old Peyton Cress, the owner of the infamous club in Stoney Rapids, took the stage. Laughing, she motioned with her free hand to silence them. "As you know, we have a local celebrity with us tonight, as we do each week. You love the tracks she spins and she's pretty much why we're still in business, and celebrating our fourth anniversary tonight! Please put your hands together for the one and only DJ Ptera!" Again, the crowd erupted into loud cheering as the speakers began to thump with a loud bass. A spotlight from the far side of the room spun over to the DJ booth, where DJ Ptera was standing, a form-fitting green, strapless top sparkling in the light. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders as she waved out to the crowd before pulling her headphones on and she began to spin. The set lasted for nearly an hour before there was a knock at the DJ booth.

"Kiara!" Came the male voice. Turning, Kira tilted her head slightly. "Time for your break." Smiling, she moved aside to let DJ Tal, her coworker, into the space she normally occupied.

"See you in an a bit." Kira commented before exiting the booth. She made her way down the stairs, the heels of her black boots clicking loudly on the wood. Reaching the bottom of the staircase, she moved through the crowd over to the bar to get something to drink before continuing onto the break-room. As she moved behind the bar, she could see Chris chatting up a few of the young female patrons who were obviously intoxicated. Shaking her head with a laugh, Kira began to pour herself a glass of water.

"Break time already Kiara?" Came a question from beside her. Glancing up to see who had questioned her, she came face to face with Jared Fleming, the muscular and highly attractive second full-time bartender that worked at the club.

"Hey Jared." She grinned. "Yeah, I get an hour off thankfully." Jared had been one of the first people she had met upon her move to Stoney Rapids four years before. He had been the one that got her the job working at The Grid too, which she had been extremely grateful for. Despite the fact that he had only known her a few weeks, he generously allowed her to move into his spare bedroom until the closing date came on the house she had bought upon moving to Stoney Rapids. When she was finally able to move into her new home, Jared had offered the help of his close friends to move all of her belongings. That was how she met Chris, Ty and Emma.

"Well, enjoy that break." He teased, squeezing her shoulder. "You're totally killing it up there by the way." Giving her a grin, he turned back towards the bar to serve more customers. Blushing at the compliment, she turned to leave the bar area. She had barely cleared the end of the bar when a loud explosion shook the entire building, sending patrons and employees crashing to the ground. The drink that had been in Kira's hand slipped and shattered on the ground as she landed hard on her shoulder. Pushing herself up onto her knees among the chaos was difficult. Finally standing, Kira glanced out to parking lot where dozens of cars were on fire. In the midst of the raging inferno, she was able to make out the figure of a woman. Just as Kira realized what was occurring around her, the woman raised her hand and began to concentrate energy in the centre of her palm.

"Get down!" A voice yelled out among the chaos. Slowly, her head turned, taking in the male running towards her, and the woman releasing the blast directly at the window at the front of the club. As the glass began to shatter inwards, along with the brick walls, the male tackled Kira around the waist, sending them both crashing to the ground.

* * *

Dr. Thomas Oliver sat in his basement, the former command centre for the Dino rangers. When it had been destroyed eight years before, he had figured that it was a sign; It would never be needed again.

All signs currently pointed to how wrong he actually was. News reports had come in overnight that a devastating attack had occurred in the city of Stoney Rapids. Sighing, Tommy rubbed his eyes. He already had calls into Conner, Ethan and Trent to take an impromptu trip to the area to assess the damage and threat before making any rash decisions. He knew that each of the former rangers had their own lives to worry about, and couldn't drop everything to become power rangers again.

Rolling the chair backwards, Tommy stood and began to pace around the refurbished basement, trying to figure out who in their small group knew where Kira was. He had suspected it from the time she had disappeared, that she had told at least one person. His suspicion was focused mostly on Ethan, with a side of Trent. Given that at the time of her disappearance, she and Conner had been exclusively dating one another for nearly a year, Tommy knew that the former red ranger had no idea where his missing girlfriend had taken off to.

'_Had Conner known, he never would have let her go… Or at least he would have gone with her.'_ Tommy mused to himself as he heard voices coming from the front hallway. One by one, the former rangers trucked down the stairs. Trent Mercer came first, followed by Ethan James, and lastly Conner McKnight. The three former rangers hadn't changed much over the past eight years since Tommy had first met them. A little taller, a little wiser and perhaps even more intelligent too, although he doubted that at times.

"Hey guys." He commented gravely. "I didn't want to have to call you in… But we've got a major problem." He launched into a lengthy explanation regarding the recent activity all along the coast of California, and how the one thing that was linking them all together, was the familiar M-O. One of the victims was always able to report seeing a woman standing in the inferno, shooting something out of her palm.

"I think we need to investigate." Tommy concluded after a brief pause from his explanation. "I can't force any of you to come with me, but I would appreciate your help…" Trailing off, he looked to his fellow rangers with hoping. He received nods from both Ethan and Trent. Conner paused for a moment, mulling the idea over before he nodded as well.

"We're in." He spoke for his friends and teammates. A sigh of relief passed through Tommy's lips.

"I want to make sure that this is more than an isolated incident, so I think we should wait a week and see what happens… Hopefully we'll have everything sorted out by then." Smiling, he dismissed the young men and pulled his cell phone out. Dialing a familiar number, he sighed. As the caller picked up, he took a deep breath.

"Hayley? It's Tommy… I need your help…"


End file.
